The Cards and Monsters
by KingdomLeader
Summary: Kaiba corp. had made a Pokemon virtual world. A girl finds a young man new to this world and she tries to help him get out of here. Yugi and his friends are trying to get answers about this new project of Kaiba Corp. Seto wants to do more than make a virtual world of Pokemon. If it is brought into the real world, would things be the same? Other forces want that not to happen.
1. Into the Virtual Pokemon

**_NOTE: the lines separate the 3 points of view. The Kaiba, Joey's Friends, and a new girl named Jesse. All three are mixed in 1 story. When one part is done, the next will pick off as left off from before._**

Yugi and his friends walked up next to a control panel. "What is that?" asked Teà and placed one hand on the control panel. Joey walked over to the camera like devise and taped on it twice. "I wonder what is this for? Maybe to spy on people." Said Joey and turned to Yugi, "What is this place Yug'?"

Yugi walked closer to Joey and said, "I don't know Joey but we don't want to find out, let's go find Seto."

"Yes," replied Teà and took her hand off the control panel. All four of them headed to the door when a light flashed from the panel. Yugi placed his hand on the door handle and it wouldn't open. He tugged harder but nothing happened.

"Yugi," said Joey "let me open the door for you." Joey tugged at the door over and over again but he had no luck. The light flashed again but it was the camera this time. Joey and Yugi walked over to the camera.

"Yugi?" asked Teà walking a little behind them. Joey touched the button that blinked and he then said to Teà "Im trying to get us out,"

"Joey don't touch this stuff who knows what that does." Said Yugi and moved a bit away from Joey and looked at the control panel. The panel started to light up and the screen above it came on. Teà, Yugi, Joey and Tristan looked on the screen and it had shown, "Kaiba Corperation" After a little bit the names Joey Wheeler came up then it turned black. When the three of them turned to the Joey, he was gone.

* * *

I walked out of the Pokémon shop and held in my hand a few normal Pokémon balls. I put 3 in my pouch and I held one in my hand and threw it up and caught it. I looked around me and I found a park bench that had no one on it. I ran to it and threw my Pokémon ball back up in the air and caught it again. I slowed down to a walk when I got closer to the bench and threw it back in the air. This time I had missed and it rolled to the bench. I was looking down at the ground and trying to get the ball. The Pokémon ball was then stopped by a foot. I looked up and saw a man sitting on the bench. The man had blond hair and was skinny. He had on a green jacket and a white shirt underneath. He blinked twice at me then lifted up his foot. I gently picked up the pokeball and stared at the guy. The kid was kind of handsome and good looking. He looked at me and smiled, "where am I?"

"You're in Saffron city." I replied back to him and stood next to him. He then sprang out of seat and then fell to the ground as soon as he was off the bench. I chuckled a bit and then said to him, "What is the matter?"

I could see that the kid was blushing and was a bit red. "I-I-I'm fine" he said to me and stood up normally. I could tell now he was about my age and I could feel that something was on his mind. He looked at the passing by people like they were strangers.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him and moved a bit closer to him and smiled at him. I put the pokeball back in my pouch and he then stared at my pouch.

"What was that?" asked the kid and his face looked as if Pokémon was a new thing for him.

"Oh it's a Poke ball; I only had enough for 3 of them." I said to him and looked at the Pokémon shop that I bought them from. "What is your name?"

Joey looked at me, smiling, "Joey, I need to get out of here. I'm not from here."

I looked at him funny but still said "I'll take you out of the city if that's what you want." I gently took off my hat. My hat was yellow and red. There were red bans moving left and right and the yellow bands moving up and down the hat. It showed my black hair. My hair was in a bun that day; I hadn't really left like making it look nice so I just threw it together. Joey looked at my hair for a second and said "Yugi…" His voice then trailed off and I didn't get why he said that.

"What?" I asked him and sat down on the bench. Joey still stood up and said "…I need to get out of here to find my friends again."

Joey than ran in the direction away from me. I knew it was the way downtown so got up, put my hat back on and sighed "That kid, he's handsome as ever but he doesn't know where he is going, silly kid."

I ran after him calling out his name, "Joey!" He didn't slow down at all it just made him go faster. While I was running I threw out of the poke balls from my pouch. It was Beedrill, "Beedrill, stop him." The Pokémon flew past me and stopped in front of Joey. Joey quickly stopped and panted.

"What is-?"

"Joey, you don't know how to get out of the city and it's not that way." I said him and he turned to me still breathing hard.

"Then how do I get out of here," Joey said and then continued to look at my Pokémon. I smiled at him and said "I wish to be your companion, for you will be hurt if you don't have someone with Pokémon."

"Pokémon?"

"Yes this is my Pokémon, he's mine and I will protect you with them." I said to him and Joey walked closer to me and held out a stack of brown cards. I looked down at the deck then back at Joey.

"I have this to protect you, since you don't know what these are." Joey said to me and showed me one of his cards, "this is the flaming swords man and it could beat any Pokémon you put against me."

"But," I said and moved even closer to him and placed one finger on the picture "It's a card and not a real thing."

I brought out my hand away from the picture and pointed to my Beedrill. I was still looking into his eyes and I started smiling. "Okay, Take me out of here." Said Joey and I summoned my Pokémon back in the pokeball. Both of us walked the right path.

* * *

"Joey!" yelled Yugi and moved farther away from the camera. Teà moved closer to where Joey was and Tristan stopped her by his hand. "Don't Teà, Hes gone…" Tristan said and Teà started to cry. Yugi walked over to Teà. The screen then flashed to show the word "Pokémon". "Pokémon?" whispered Teà

Yugi and Tristan then looked at the screen and all three of them saw a map. In the corner it said "operation Pokémon" then at the top it said "Kanto"

"I wonder what all this is Yugi." Said Tristan and turned to the door. Teà said, "can we find him?"

"Yes, but for now he will be fine. Joey can take care of himself," said Yugi and the doors opened by themselves. "Now let's get out of here and find Seto. There is much to tell him."

Teà nodded and all three of them started to walk out of the room. Tristan then stopped and looked at a note on the wall. "The other transport rooms are on floor 2 and floor 3." Read Tristan, "Seto, better give us some good answers about all this. Let's go find our friend Joey!"


	2. Jesse-Yugi

We walked through the pathway in the city to find the end of it. "Here is the end of the city" I started to say, "Past here and there will be Pokémon at every turn."

I checked Joey out and I said "Where do you need to go?"

Joey looked out into the distance then said to me, "My friends…I need to get back to them. And-"

The kid then tilted his head down and said, "I have to find them, with every being of my body I have to." I slowly walked next to him and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Joey, we will find them. I just need to know where they were." I then walked in front of him and saw he was tearing up a bit. I slowly fixed my hat so he would answer my quest or do something.

"I'm not from here, I told you that. I'm not from this world." Said Joey and walked past me. I sighed and said, "Okay, I may know of a place. Its far and…but I don't know if that's where you want to go."

There was no noise from Joey. I continued saying, "I'll take you there. People say it's how people go to different dimensions. But I have never went to see it myself…Do you want to go there?"

Joey walked a step forward and hit a patch of grass. There was a hissing sound coming for who knows where. Anywhere, if I had to place where it was. I stood next to Joey.

"Don't move Joey no movements." I stood really close to him and went in my pouch and took out my Beedrill. Joey moved a step forward and the hissing became more intense. "HISSSSSSsssss" It called out. I looked down at the ground and saw a purple and yellow snake and it lunged to Joey. I threw the pokeball and out came my beedrill. "Attack, beedril." I said to him. It was too late. Joey was already bitten, but beedrill took the snake off of him. "Fury attack, beedrill" I said to him and he used it.

The snake seemed a bit weak and I saw Joey slowly fall to the grassy ground. "Beedrill," I started to say and threw my pokeball at the snake. "If the pokeball doesn't work and it comes at us, make it faint." I knelt down to Joey. He looked really weak. "Open," I said to him and then when he opened his mouth I poured in some lemonade. Joey felt a lot better and I helped him to stand up.

After he was feeling much better, Joey turned to me and said "I never got your name."

I looked into his eyes and said, "Jesse"

"Hi Jesse and thank you for saving my life, I will make it up to you some day." Said Joey and as he finished I shook my head. "No need," I said to him and walked more into the grass where the snake Pokémon ekans was. He was in my pokeball and I was a bit happy because of it. Joey followed behind me standing very close to me. "Joey you can move back a bit you're safe. If there is danger I will stop it."

I turned to Joey as I walked. "What is wrong?" I said to him as we got out of the patch of grass.

"Everything," Joey started to say and leaned against a tree. In the tree Joey was in I saw a cocoon of a Pokémon, but it had eyes. I didn't take much mind to it for it could not hurt it and it didn't want to be hurt either so it slowly moved away from Joey in me.

"I need to find my friends and I really want to get out of this world." Joey finished and I looked at him funny. "Please don't talk bad about this 'world' I'm in. I really like this world. I do wish that you get back to your friends but I'm sorry you're going to have to wait to get you out of here."

Joey nodded and we continued to walk through the forest. Deeper and deeper they went into the forest. After a while of not finding any Pokémon and just about to get out the forest, Joey stops me and says to me. "You look like a friend of mine."

I smiled then chuckled, "Ha, I hope she's not prettier than me."

Joey started to laugh, "He's not a girl." I then started to laugh myself. "Well okay I guess" I said and undid my bun and my hair stood up and my red and yellow highlights were showing. I hate this hair it's always a mess like this. Its always so pointy.

Joey's jaw dropped and then I started fixing my hair. I got really nervous and started fixing my hair franticly. Joey then slowly walked over to me and took both my hands and stopped them from fixing my hair. He then hugged me tight. "Yugi, if your there, get me out of here." I kept blinking not knowing what to say. After a few more seconds Joey let go of me and I ran out away from his hands. I stubled a bit and yelled "don't do that!" I looked at him one more time then turned away from him with my arms crossed.

"You are yugi," said Joey and walked closer to me. "Yugi tell me how to get out of here."

"No! Get lost! I'm not helping a…creep!" I yelled at him and ran away from him. I then stopped and slowly walked back into his vision. "Joey," I said and threw him a pokeball. He caught the pokeball and then looked up at me. "It's the ekans, take good care of him he will help you…just get to the professor's lab. A few towns from here…i-i-I can't help you anymore. Maybe we will run into each other again. Just I can't right now...Its Pallet town"

I walked away from him and my beedrill followed me away.


	3. All In

The door slammed open and in came Yugi, Tristan, and Tea. In this chair turned out Seto and he swiftly stood up. "Come in and sit down." he said and sat back down in his chair. There were 3 chairs in front of his desk and all of them sat in it. "I know you guys are going to ask about that dog..Joey. And im going to tell you right now, I want him out of it much as you do. There is no reason for him in the game and I want him out. Either I restart the game and his is killed or you guys can get him. Now I never liked Joey but since you are here, you could try to get him out." Seto stood up from his desk and went around to Yugi's chair and placed his hand on Yugi's chair. "If all three of you want to save him go in the game."

"Is Seto asking for our help?" laughed Tristan. Seto had a smile on his face and said "Want to restart the game and joey will be gone forever?"

No one said a word and Seto had now a chuckle and continued saying, "then leave and save him. I could care less." He walked over to the wall and taped on a part of the wall paper out came a high tech camera with wires all over the place came out. On the other side of the wall he hit the wall and out came out a silver metal plate. Seto moved away from the huge plate of sliver and called over yugi. Yugi Moto came over to Seto. Seto pushed Yugi in front of the camera and the huge silver plate. The plate was a little bigger then Seto and touches the floor. Yugi looked at Tea and Tristan and then the two of them walked over to Yugi. Tea was on his left and Tristan on yugi's other side. Seto moves Tea closer to Yugi and then smiles at all three of them. He holds up one hand and counts with his fingers. 2 fingers come up and Tristan shakes his head. "hours" Seto says and then Tristan replays a bit loud. "Not good enough!" Seto starts to laugh a bit. "In there, it's 2 days. Maybe you guys can't do it. Well that's the only time I can give you..."

He then presses the button on the camera and the three of them where gone. As soon as Seto does it he sits down on the floor under him and his heart starts beating fast. In the intercom calls Mokuba. "Seto" he starts saying, "Are they gone, I see three more are in the world."

"Yes Mokuba," says Seto and then lays down on the floor. The fibers rubbed against his smooth hands.

"I can barely hold the world as it is, why are you adding more?"

"I can't pull the plug. It would make things corrupted. They have time…" Seto hit his head against the floor.

"They can't find Joey, big brother. That woman Jesse left him. I can barely find him myself."

Seto quickly jolted up. "Get him in view!" yelled Seto into the mic.

There was no sound from Mokuba only the clicking of keys. Seto then slammed his fist on the desk. "Tell her to find him."

Again there were more noises of keys. After another second Seto sat down in his chair and angrily started pulling everything up. He went into the code and started typing in mixes of different words.

"There!" yelled Mokuba and Seto stopped typing. "Yami-Jesse says she will be back on Joey's trail and she also says that people see Joey in Diglett's cave for the night."

Seto brought up the map of the world and thought for a minute, "Where is Yugi?"

There was more clicking from Mokuba and Seto Just starred at the world map. "Viridian city" thought Seto.

"Mokuba, what is it?" asked Seto and starred into the mic.

"Nothing, they have to be a route. No city people are seeing anything weird. Well they could dress as the locals and they do so…It's just hard to pick them out."

Seto sighed really loud. "Send out Steve and David…to check out Viridian city."

"No!" yelled Mokuba and stopped the clicking noise. "I can only handle one more person if any. After that the world will glitch. I'm not sending any more people who you programed in the game they are harder to work with than people jumping into the game…Seto, come back over here and we can talk about it." Seto stood up from his chair and walked to the silver plate. He rubbed his hand on it once then looked at his desk.

"Mokuba," he started to say, "I can't lose this world…Now I'm going to save it one way or another. Even if-"

"No!" yelled Mokuba and started typing as fast as he can. "Big brother, hold up. I can get it. Give me a-"

"No…" Seto said softly and pushed the button and then 2 seconds later he was transported into the game.

Mokuba started tearing up. One tear at a time were hitting the keyboard. He got out of his chair and looked at another computer scientist and said "take it over." Mokuba went over to his brother's room and got out Seto's deck. He held it in his hands. "I'll save you big brother." He then went to Mokuba's own room and grabbed a deck with a poke ball on the back of every card.

He then slipped on his shoes that were blue and white. Then took off his long sleeve shirt and his vest, he placed them both on his bed gently and got a green T-shirt and a blue and white vest. Mokuba sighed and put on green gloves that didn't cover his fingers. Next he put on a white and red cap.

After he got all dressed he fixed his hat right and then looked at his deck in one hand and his brother's in his other hand. He placed his brother's deck down on a table next to the mirror and put his hair in a ponytail but missed a few strains of hair and it looked like his hair was pointy on the sides of his head. Mokuba sighed again and said "My name is Ash…brother will never know it is me. I hope I can fool him, and I know Kanto better than anyone. I got all my badges." He then patted his pocket on his pants. "I wish he let me finish."

Mokuba looked at himself one last time. "Indigo plateau here I come!" He then raced out of the door. Then pressed on a button and got transported to Pallet town.


	4. Cities

The three of them landed on a bench and Tristan jumped up and said, "Ah!" Tea then looked at her hands and arms. Yugi stood up slowly and looked around. "Where are we?" asked Yugi and Tea then stood up. "I don't know Yugi but we need to get out of here fast." Said Tea and all three of them went north to get out of the city. When the three of them were about to leave Tristan noticed a sign and said, "Yugi, Its saffron city. Where are we? And how many cities are there here? Can Joey even be in this one?"

The two of them turned to Yugi. "Let's just keep walking and find Joey." All of them left the city and all of them kept walking just like Yugi told them to do.

They walked through the grass and nothing came at them. There was a bit of talking between them but not very much. Yugi Moto was feeling not very strongly about that path they were going on with every step he took. Yugi sighed but kept walking. He kept thinking about how lost Joey was. "Joey," he whispered and then blinked a few times and shook his head. All of them kept walking forward not stopping. They tried to walk in the tall grass as little as posable. "Why no tall grass?" asked Tristan and Tea replied with, "I don't like the bugs to crawl on me. That's just disgusting!"

They all kept walking and walking. Soon enough they were getting to Cerulean city. "I can see buildings!" yelled Tristan and all three of them ran with the rest of their energy. When getting to cerulean city Tristan and happened to trip on a rock when he was just about there. He landed face first into the street. There was some blood coming out of his face and didn't move when he hit it.

"Tristan!" said Tea and pulled him up with the help of Yugi. Tea looked at Tristan and started to have a few tears in her eyes. They sat Tristan down on the street. "Where is a doctor?" asked Tea and ran into the city. "Tea!" yelled Yugi. Tristan started to come back. He blinked twice and looked at Yugi. "Tea?" he said to Yugi. Tristan had a few cuts and some blush marks. Blood did cover his face but not a lot of it.

"Into the city..."

Yugi sat with Tristan and looked at him. "It's not that bad,"

Tristan chuckled, "That's what they all say" He then smiled at Yugi. Tristan started to wipe off the blood with his white shirt and stood up. Tristan slowly walked with Yugi to go into the city. The sign when entering said "Cerulean city". They just kept walking until they see Tea running to them. "TEA!" Yugi yells at her. She stops in front of Tristan and breaths heavy. "There…is…No doctor." She said to them out of breath almost. Tea walked away from them and sat down on a bench and was breathing a lot. Tristan and Yugi sat next to her on either side of her. "They have this thing called a Pokémon mart that's is what in front of us…And also…a like a poke healing place for Pokémon not people."

"Pokémon?" asked Yugi nervously. He couldn't stand not knowing what this place is. "Pokémon," he said in his head. "Yami, what is this world."

"No clue," he replied back

"Could you help us get out of here with Joey?" asked Yugi

"I think I could find out what to do," started Yami-Yugi, "Go rest…"

While sitting on the bench Yugi turned to Yami-Yugi. Yami then bolted up and commanded Tea and Tristan, "Hurry, we have not much time. It is almost dark and we need to find our way around this place and what Pokémon is. "

Yami took a glance at Tristan and then turned to Tea. "Go around finding out if they saw Joey anywhere. Tristan," said Yami then turned to Tristan. "Sit here and rest, I will find out what Pokémon are." Tea ran into the pokemart and Yami ran away from the mart to talk to a few people away from the mart. Tristan siting on the bench trying to wipe away more of the blood on his face. Then when most of the blood was gone from his face, Tristan tried to make sure the blood would not stain his favorite white shirt. "I'll never get this out!" He said to himself.

* * *

"Where is da professor?" Joey said to himself as he walked to Pewter city. His ekans was by his side and it said to him. "EKANSSSS"

Joey started to chuckle. He stopped walking then knelt on one knee to rub his pet. Joey smiled at his pet and said to him, "We'll find him."

Joey then was back standing up and started walking. He kept walking until he was in the pokemart. He placed 300 Pokémon dollars on the counter and said "I need 3 pokeballs and quickly. So get'em fast."

The woman behind the counter grabbed 3 pokeballs and took the money. "Have a good day," the woman behind the counter said.

Joey quickly left the mart as fast as he came in it. An old man was waiting for him outside the mart.

"Sunny, do you need a pack to hold all the pokeballs in your hand?" said the old man with a crooked smile on his face. Joey smiled slowly and it was a forced smile. "Yeah, sure," he said to the old man.

"I would like 1 of your pokeballs for it," said the old man and when he got closer to Joey his ekans hissed. The old man looked at Joey's ekans and said, "deal?"

Joey look at his three Pokémon balls then at the old man. "Yeah, I'll take one of da packs." The old man handed Joey the pack and Joey gave the man a pokeball.

"Good trade,"

The old man then slowly walked away from Joey and joey put on the back pack and placed the Pokémon balls that were left into his pack. "I better beat more trainers to get more Pokémon dollars. I see I only have 142. And dats not really close to what a potion is to heal viper."

Joey started walking to leave the city and sees that it is getting dark. "viper, we need a good place to sleep. Do you think we can for 142 poke dollars?"

Viper shook his head and Joey yawned. "We'll keep going then." Joey and Viper left the city in haste to find a place to sleep.


	5. Girl of Yugi

Yami-Yugi first came back to Tristan and started telling him about Pokémon. Yami's hands were behind his back and "They are everywhere in this world and they are like duel monsters. In here they are like pets and people have them in their home. They are sort of…cuter looking."

Tristan smiled at Yami. "Cuter?"

"Yes, a kind woman game me this…pet. They also fight too. She taught me a few moves. " Said Yami and held out Oddish.

"What is that?" asked Tristan with a bit of a horror on his face. "is-is that a radish with a face?!"

Yami started to laugh. "Ha-ha, No it's an Odd-ish. The woman also gave me a few poke-balls for me."

"Pokeballs?" asked Tristan now standing up. He took the Oddish from Yami's hands and placed it on the street. Yami then handed Tristan the pokeballs and then Yami knelt on the street to touch Oddish.

"Oddish!" it said to Yami and was smiling. The Pokémon also started brushing against him. Yami started to chuckle and it turned to a joyful laugh. Yami pulling Oddish closer to him and stroked through Oddish's 5 leaves.

"I want to pet the Oddish!" Yugi said to Yami in their mind.

"Of course little Yugi," said Yami and then gave control back to Yugi. When Yugi was back, Yugi had a big smile on his face and was over joyed.

He hugged the Oddish so tight and was as happy as can be. He played around with his leaves and Oddish started to smile and laugh now. Tea came over to them and had a big smile. "What is Yugi playing with?" she asked Tristan

"A Pokémon," Tristan replied and stood next to Tea and put his arm around her. Tea looked at Tristan's arm a little confused but let him keep it there. Yugi was now being tickled by Oddish with his leaves.

"They are everyone in this world Yugi was telling me. I would love to get my hands on a Pokémon like he has." Said Tristan

"Wait guys! I forgot about it." Tea showed Tristan and Yugi what she had in her hands. "This is the clothing that the people here wear and we need to wear them also."

"W-Why?" asked Yugi barley able to say the words when Oddish was tickling him with his leaves. "okay I'll put them on," Tristan said and took them. It was a yellow outfit and also some black to it. He went to the nearest tree and got changed behind it.

Tea next gave Yugi his clothing which was brown shorts and a green top. Yugi went behind another tree with his Oddish who followed him behind the next tree. Tea took the last bit of clothing which was a flower bracelet, white sneakers, a blue hat, light blue top, and really short skirt that was white. Tea went farther away from the guys and got changed. Tristan came out first and was dressed in a Pokémon outfit. He slowly walked away from the tree and into the street. Yugi walked over to him wearing his brown shorts and green tee shirt with his millennium puzzle in front of green shirt. Oddish was right behind him walking along Yugi on his right.

"What is that?" asked Yugi with a big smile on his face. Tristan got a bit angry at Yugi.

"Don't laugh! Its normal for a person to be yellow and have ears and a tail." Yelled Tristan and swiftly sat on the green grass mad at Yugi and Tea. Yugi held Oddish in his hands now.

Soon Tea came out from the tree and looked at Tristan. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Tristan!" she started to say laughing, barley able to bring out the words she wanted to say. "Y-You're a…Pokémon!"

She then stopped laughing after Tristan gave her a look. "Well it looks nice and a lot of people look like a yellow and black animal."

Tristan looked at the tag and said, "A Pie-ka-chu?"

"Pie-ka-chu?" asked Tea and looked at the label. She started to smile also long with Yugi when she showed him the label.

"PE-ka-chu," said Yugi and now held his Oddish in his hands.

Tristan checked himself out and said "I don't like them". Tristan felt really ugly looking and he knew that Tea and Yugi both thought him as funny.

Yugi smiled at his Oddish and rubbed its 5 leaves gently. Tea smiled at Yugi then looked at Tristian.

"Let's get Joey!" said Tristan has he raised up his finger and arm. When it was completely up in the air and still Tea said to Tristan "you're so cute"

Yugi looked up at Tristan then Tea and said, "Joey, lets go now." When all three of them walked to the street a woman walked next to them and was talking on a devise. Yugi turned to her and saw that she had on a red and yellow hat. She was also the same height as Yugi and black hair underneath that hat. He double looked at her and was still shocked. "Is that me?" Yugi said to himself.

"I do not know where they are Ash…Yes, yes I can't find them. Shall I look at the next city?" Said the woman she then looked at Tea with a shy look and bit nervous. The girl then moved away from Tea and even father from Yugi.

"I cannot find them Ash, but I will find the girl and the two boys…Of course people that trespass in this world is really bad…I'll talk to you later when you call again…Bye sir." Said the woman and put the talking devise back into her pouch and called out to the group.

"Who are you three people?" she asked and all of them stopped. Yugi got really nervous and Tea turned around fast. "We are just trying to pass through, is that a problem to you?" Tea asked her with a confused look on her face.

The girl quickly shook her head. "No, No of course not I'm just wondering if you saw some duelist going around here. People say that they hurt people like us."

"Hurt?" Asked Tristan and now Yugi turned around too. All of them starred at the girl and she began to get nervous.

"I-I don't want to bother you guys anymore," she smiled shyly and kept shaking her hands like to stay away.

"You can tell us?" said Yugi with a cute little kids' voice. He was still holding the Oddish in his hands and now put it down. She smiled at him and walked slowly to him. Her mouth was open a little bit like in awe.

"Jesse," she said walking closer to Yugi. "You have to be who I was made to look like. You are a friend of Joey."

Jesse put out her hand like to touch his hair but didn't. She then closed her eyes and brought her hand back to him. She then looked at him again and saw that he had a smile on his face.

"Joey, do you know where he is Jesse?" Yugi asked her still with that smile on his face. Jesse slowly shook her head. "I sent him away. I know where he is though."

She starred into his eyes and blushed a bit. "I want to help, but I cant. Ash is coming and he needs all of you."

"Who is Ash?" asked Tea and walked really close to Jesse.

"He is the greatest duelist and he sensed you were here and now he wants to battle you." Jesse now fixed her hat so she could shield her eyes from them and tilted her head down. She slowly took out her neckless and it was just like the puzzle Yugi had around his neck but able to be confined under her shirt and was a lot smaller. The puzzle she had was about half of the size of Yugi's.

"Yugi!" Yami said to Yugi in his head.

"A puzzle!" exclaimed Yugi

Jesse nodded. "Holds like what you have in there. Mine is dark and mean. It hurts people."

Tristan tapped his foot to the ground and said to her, "but Yugi's one is not bad."

"I'm not just like him but we could be sisters if anything. I am the girl self of Yugi." Jesses said and shook her head. "This is evil in here and I can't hold her back. That's why joey is gone."

"A Yami?" asked Yugi as he looked into the puzzle.

Swiftly Jesse nodded.

"Let me see this Yami-Jesse, Yugi." Said Yami, "Most is in her I would think because the puzzle is so small."

"But Yami we don't know what it is," said Yugi. "Not now, if her Yami gets out of hand we will do something. let's not do something to set it off. If she says it hurts people I would not have that chance with my friends right here."

"Wise choice little Yugi," said Yami-Yugi

"Let's just go find Joey, Jesse." Said Yugi with a smile.

"Okay I will go with you guys," said Jesse and turned to Tristan, "Why are you wearing that outfit? It makes you look silly."

Jesse smiled at him but he just crossed his arms. Yugi, Tea, and Jesse laughed at him. They left the city using the right way. "I need to get everyone of you a Pokémon to defend yourself if you in a situation." said Jesse

Tea and Tristan looked at each other confused but Yugi had a smile on his face while he was walking with his Oddish.


	6. The Gift in progress

"No!" yelled Mokuba and started typing as fast as he can. "Big brother, hold up. I can get it. Give me a-"

"No…" Seto said softly and pushed the button and then 2 seconds later he was transported into the game.

Seto blacked out then saw the gray ground beneath him. There where houses in front of him and one house that he starred at while he got up. It was a white house and he smiled when he first saw it. "Ehh," Was the noise he made as he stood up completely.

"Viridian city?" he thought to himself. He checked his clothing to see if anything was damaged. "Not bad, could have been a better landing."

Seto walks forward to the homes and goes into one young man's homes. It was the white house he was looking at from the start. Seto knocked on the door.

"BAANG, bang!" went as he slammed on the door. A young man opens it and has a serious look on his face. "Who are you?" the man asks

Seto walks past him and into his home. "Hey what are you doing in here?!" the man yells at him.

"I was here before you ever where," Seto replies with a smile. He then goes under the man's bed and drags out some clothing. Seto stands up with the clothing and chuckles at the sight of them. The clothing was blue. There was a hat to go with the clothing and was folded very nicely. "I made these for Mokuba, but I need the other ones."

"Those aren't mine!" The man says to Seto. Seto gently places them on the bed.

"Oh course they are not, fool!" yells Seto and goes back under the bed and grabs another bunch of clothing.

The clothing was now red and Seto got really happy when he saw them. Seto was over joyed at the sight of the clothing. There was too a hat to go with it.

"Red," he thinks in his mind, "And blue. For Mokuba's birthday's coming up I can't get rid of this game no matter what. This will not crash on me, I needed Mokuba's help. So I can make the other region of this world so it will be so new to him and have everything he wanted in it and more. He deserves to relax for a day. That stupid Joey is playing with the game and being a fool! He will ruin everything! I hope Mokuba is not worrying about me up there."

Seto goes into the person's bathroom and gets changed into the red outfit. When he walks out, he fixes his hat to fit his head nice. Kabia has his old clothing in his hands. He looked at the man and had a no emotion face looking at him.

"I don't know who you are but you can't just leave like this! I want your name so I can inform the police of what you did!" said the young man and stood his ground from Kabia.

"I'm Red the champion of Kanto! If you darn say I was here, I will be back with my Charazard and blast you away! Don't think I wouldn't do it because I would, with this Pokémon I crushed the elite 4 and who says I can't crush you? Now…out of my way!" said Seto and walked right past him. The man was shaking and couldn't say a word to Seto as he walked right past him.

"That was easy," thought Seto as he closed the door. "Viridian forest, it is morning now and I must not waste time. Joey will be in here and I might fight him. He will cower in the sight of my Pokémon and be like the monkey he is. Joey has to be in Viridian forest."

He left slowly to the forest. Seto took out one of his Pokéballs and it was Charazard. "We have been through a lot," he thought while looking at the start of the forest. "Joey will wish he never went into this world when I am done with him."

Seto grabbed tighter onto the Pokéball. "He missed with Jesse, he took Pokémon. HE caused for Yugi and his cheerleaders to come into the game. I couldn't go into this world with Yugi and them out there in my building. Joey will pay no matter what."

Seto started to smile, "When I leave it up to Yugi it always fails. You cannot trust anyone but yourself. I have to end this wheeler!"

Joey gets out of the cave and take a breather. He stretches and yawns in the process. "Dat was a bad sleep. Let's get goin to the professor oak, come viper."

"Hhhhhsssssss," said viper as it left the cave. Joey took out his other Pokémon he caught. "Ah, pigey. Viper destroyed em but caught him before it fell to da ground. We are a great team viper!" said Joey with a smile on his face as he looked at viper. Viper looked back at him and it looked like he was smiling too.

Joey could see someone ahead of them but couldn't see who it is. Joey stopped and held close to him pigey. "Viper, behind me and up my back," whispered Joey was he could now see that it was a man wearing red.

"Trainer!" yelled Joey, "Draw out your Pokémon and lets battle!"

"Wheeler!" the Man screamed as he walked closer. Joey still could not see who it is.

"Stop!" Yelled Joey back.

The man stopped a few 30 feet in front of Joey. "A battle then," said the man, "You first!"

"Ekans go!" yelled Joey and viper jumped from the back of Joey to in front of him.

The man laughed as he called out his Pokémon. "Charazard now! Attack this fool!" yelled the man and threw the Pokéball. Out came his Charazard and it was so huge to Joey's ekans. The Charazard did fire blast and ekans feel to the ground.

"Viper?!" yelled Joey and ran next to it. Joey then knelled next to him and brought viper close to him. The man walked closer to Joey. Joey looked up at him while he is next to his Pokémon.

"What do you want from me?" asked Joey and he had a tear in his eye.

"Wheeler I want time! Take me back to when I could have stopped you from coming into this world!" yelled The man at Joey. The man picked him up. Joey dropped his Pokémon and the man slammed Joey into a tree.

"Pay back Wheeler and nothing is getting you out of this!" yelled the man and Joey looked up at him weakly.

"Who are you?" Joey asked him

"Red, the last person you will see for a long time!" said Red and punched Joey in the face.


	7. Controled

Joey started to slowly get up and turned his head to look up at the man standing before him. Red grinned at Joey and sent away his Charizard. "Trainer, you said to fight and I did fight you. What? You though ti would go easy on you?" Red laughed and kicked away his other pokeball. Red took a step back to see the area they were in. For a moment and only a moment, Seto saw the game glitch. Seeing the glitch made him jump off his feet. Joey didn't notice the glitch but just the fact the trainer before him was scared and very worried. Joey got to his feet as soon as the trainer hit the ground.

"Red," Said Joey and picked up his Pokemon who needed to be revived. "I want to go to a pokemon center."

Red stood up when Joey said that."No you are going to be coming with me." Red grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him Viridian city. "No I don't want to come with you!" Joey tried to get away from Seto but Red had a great grip on Joey. Red drags Joey through the forest.

I walked into Viridian forest to find some good pokemon for the new friends I had made. The sweet and kind boy yugi and his Yami like mine. I blushed at the thought of us the same but different genders. "Would that mean he would be like my brother?" I giggle slightly as I jump over an over-turned log. I hear a noise of a pokemon near by so I throw down beedrill. It was flying above me and sent my beedrill after it. "Do what ever you had to do to weaken it," I tell my pokemon and it swiftly goes after it. I then see another pokemon hanging in a tree. The pokemon was caterpie. So I would of course send out another pokemon of mine and it was Paras. "Weaken him" I said to one of my beloved pokemon and I know he will win for me.

Beedrill soon brings back the pokemon and it had fainted. I threw a pokeball at it and it went right in with ease. Paras was soon done not long after me getting the new Pidgey. I then, like before, throw a pokeball at the Caterpie. It went in of course, I was not convinced it would not have gotten in. I send my pokemon back into their pokeballs.

"No...No!" screamed a voice in the forest. Without any thought, I ran after the noise. I kept thinking, "It better not be someone I know.". With that thought in my head, it made me run even after. More screaming was heard in the forest. My legs couldn't move any faster. I had ran into 2 blurs and fell down to the ground. When I hit my head on the ground, the forest trees were spinning.

"Jesse!" said one voice. My vision was blurred and I didn't know what would happen to me now.

I do the only move I could think of and reach for my pokeball that was in my pocket. My hand was slammed on. I could feel the bones start to make noise.

"Yami-Jesse hear these words." One voice says and my vision comes back as soon as he got finished saying that. I could see into the blue eyes of a man wearing red. That man was the one who was stepping on my hand. My whole body wouldn't listen to me anymore. I wanted to scream but I couldn't something inside of me was telling me to listen to him.

"Where is the other?" The man above me looked down at me and took his foot off my hand. I wanted so badly to grab the pokemon and hurt that man.

"Cerulean City" I told him but I never wanted to. Joey was looking at me and at the Red man like we were both weird.

"Thank you Jesse and why are you so far away from them?" The red man told me. Something about that man made me glade to see him. "Answer this one and I am done with asking you questions."

The red man grabbed Joey and took him to the city. I was then able to move and I carried my hurting hand with my not hurt hand.

"In the Red," I said to the man holding Joey. "They have good Pokemon here and i knew a short cut...You are someone I have never seen but I feel like I should know you." The man dressed in Red to me and smiled. "Joey go to the city."

Joey did as he was told and walked forward to Pewter city. The man in Red came to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Then he gently took off my hat then put it back on the right way.

"I made you as Yugi," The man stroked my cheek and I blushed. Even though I did not know this man I still blushed.

"Made me?" I replied. I looked into his blue eyes and I could tell he was not joking around.

"Jesse what I had said to you is true. My name is Seto and I really did make you." Seto said to me and I was shocked.

"How can someone make someone else?" I had asked. I knew of kids and things like that but I have no memory of a few years ago. "Is that what he had meant by he had made me?" I thought to myself and walked past him a few steps.

"This world is not real, I put you here. I wanted to make you just like my other friends in my world."

I turn back around to him and slap him. His face was turned to me and I was angry he could say this world is not real.

"IF you indead made this world and place. Then it is not fake. It lives and breaths now. You may have made it to start off, Seto but now it is a real world and the world I live in." I crossed my arms and took my necklace out to show Seto like I had won it.

"And you also made this?!" I was really angry now. "This part of me you made?"

Seto walked closer to me and very sad I was acting like this. He leaned in really close and kissed my cheek. I deeply blushed and took a step back after he did that.

"Call me Red when we meet them." Seto walked right past me and went to a light jog to get back up with Joey. H-he did that on purpose. Red knew that I would blush. He programmed me to be like that! I bet he did. I slammed my fist against a tree and ran back to the group.


	8. Glitching

When all of us got back together Red was talking about the way they have to go to get to the portal home. The man was acting, without fail, like he was really part of this world. We were back in Pewter city and I was hanging behind of the group because I didn't fully understand what had happened before and I wanted to know. Joey turned to me and waved to get my attention. "Yes?" I asked Joey and he smiled at me.

"You really saw them? Asked Joey before Red tugged Joey to face forward. I moved closer behind Joey and in talking distance. "I did Joey.." I looked at the back of Red who was still holding onto Joey's arm to get him to keep walking. We were back on route 3. It wasn't going to be long before we would be reunited with the gang.

I was scared that they would leave. They were weird even when they came here. The people speaking about monsters in cards and saying they fight with them. It was nonsense talk but somewhere is the back of my mind is see that they might be true. They are from another place. This world is not their own. Ash would know what to do. I only met him once but I knew that he was sweet and could be trusted. Joey saw a trainer ahead of us and stopped. That forced Red to pull out his Pokemon and battle that trainer. As Red was fighting that trainer, Joey held tight his Pokeballs and ran back to pewter city. He zoomed by me and I didn't understand what was going on. Red didn't notice Joey was running away. A voice inside of me was telling me to go after Joey but I didn't do anything. Red screaming to me.

"Go after him!"

I turned swiftly around at the direction of pewter city. "He will run away Jesse and then Red will punish you." said Yami. I shook my head not wanting to think that he would. I was looking around in the city for any sign of Joey's bright hair. I couldn't find him. "Jesse...I guess I have to do everything.." said Yami inside of me. I felt like I was powerless and she was using me. This one man was wearing a long coat and a hood. A grin came to Yami's face and I was very scared. She took a blade and yelled at the man. "Joey come out other wise I'll kill Jesse. This is her Yami"

The blade was close to my skin and I could feel my heart race. A movement in the bush came out and a face looked intensely. As I saw him, Yami who had her back turned to the person knew someone was there. So she took the blade and started to go into my skin. I started screaming but not able to do anything. "Yami no more please I beg you!" I screamed out and people started to watch or run away.

A voice called out, "I am here! Stop this." Yami turned and faced Joey. Tears came to my eyes but to Yami there was no tears Joey could see. Yami was hurt also but she didn't scream like I did.

"Joey," She grinned and Joey thought it was me.

"Jesse I am here now" He smiled back at Yami. I was still crying.

"Red wants you back and guess what? He wants to help get you out of here..Better to listen to him huh?" Yami said and held Joey's hand. She brought him back to Red who was standing on the path with coins in his hand.

"Perfect Yami Jesse," said Red as he put the money in his pocket. Joey let go of Yami's hand and stood by Red. "I'll go with you to them but I don't want you to harm them. Other wise I will have to hurt you in ways you have never went though."

Red smirked and was leading the group. I wasn't given control of my body back and was angry cause of that. It felt like she was being controlled. I didn't understand that but I guess I disobeyed Seto I mean Red. That man is so, ugh, I don't know how one would call him but he is a jerk. He plays to much with my mind. I have little bit of feeling for him but I don't know.

We got to mt. Moon and Red grabbed his hat. He took off his hat and threw it at the ground. He then stomped on it and grunted. Joey took a step back away from Red. Yami was not scared she crossed her arms.

"What is it?" Asked Yami and smiled a little bit. "I cant stand this!" Said Red and picked up his hat. "Yami go to them and bring them here." said red and turned to me.

She laughed, "Can't be done, it is dark in there and they could be dead." Red glitch to her and yelled right in her face. I saw the glitch and was very scared. "Yami give me Jesse" and grabbed my necklace.

Yami did as she was told and I want back. My face was full of tears and looking up at Red scared and worried. Red let go of me and smiled. "Jesse, go in and go find them please" he smiled sweetly at me and I was still scared.

"P-please don't make me, you know they wouldn't go there without me. They know better." I explained him to but he shook his head. He pointed to the tree and it started to glitch out of control. "I know you can see it cause I let you see it. Now fix it and get them. Don't waste time by telling me they are not in there." said Red and then made room for me to walk by to the entrance of the cave.

"Let me check Red please, I'll go to the city and check and see if they are there okay? Let me do that" I asked Red once more. He sighed and nodded. "10 minutes meet back here other wise we will look in the cave."

I pulled out my charazard and rode it to the next city looking for the group as I rode by.


End file.
